Soul's Mistake
by Killerchainsaw
Summary: It was just one night, it was never meant to happen, I mean everyone makes mistakes right? Sequel to 'When It Comes To Love'


**Author's notes**

 **I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS (expect for my own made up OC's), NO COPYRIGHT IS INTENDED!  
**

 **This one-shot is a sequel to 'When It Comes To Love' so please go read that before reading this, just so you know what's going on in the story, thank you.**

 **Kid and Maka are married now, Soul and Liz are married now, and Crona and Patty are planning to get married soon just so you know, the D.W.M.A. is up and running now, but all the gang's kids are too young to get into it right now. And almost six years have passed since the last chapter of 'When It Comes To Love'.**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking btw._

 **...**

Six year old Dixie Grace Albarn had woken up early as she jumped out of her bed, and ran over to her best friend, who was still sleeping soundly.

"Swift, get up, get up, SWIFT!" the young Reaper called loudly to the other six year old, as she shook her shoulder, hoping to wake the younger girl up.

"Go away, Dix," Swift groaned as she rolled over in her bed, turning away from her older friend.

"Come on Swift, get up," Dixie tried again as she jumped on Swift's bed and started to shake her shoulder more.

"Get off me, Dix," Swift hit the older girl with her pillow, making the young Reaper fall off the bed.

Dixie glared to her younger friend slightly as she sat on the floor, and sighed slightly, "Fine I'm leave you to sleep a little longer," she stated as she stood up and pretended to walk away from her friend's bed.

Swift sighed slightly with relief, before she rolled back over in her bed, thinking that her annoying friend had left her alone now. But she was surprised to see the young Reaper staring at her, with a smirk on her lips.

"Hey, you said you were going to leave me alone," Swift frowned to the older girl, as she glared to her.

"I lied," Dixie simply replied with a chuckle, before she jumped back on to Swift's bed, and started to tickle the younger girl to death.

"H-hey…s-stop…D-Dix! Q-quit it…" Swift just about managed to say between fits of laughter, while the Reaper sat on top of her and happily kept tickling the younger girl.

"Then get up, get up, Swift,"

"N-no…s-stop…" Swift could hardly breathe now as she laughed more and more, as the older girl tickled all her sensitive stops.

"You two are being noisy quite early today, don't you think?" Soul asked as he walked into the girls' bedroom and smiled to them both (he had come to wake them up for breakfast).

"Morning Uncle Soul," Dixie smiling happily to Soul as she greeted him, and stopped tickling Swift for a minute.

"Morning Dad," Swift smiled to her Dad as she recovered from all the tickling, before she started to laugh again, while the Reaper sitting on top of her went back to tickling her.

"S-stop it….Dix…D-Dad s-stop her…" Swift begged between fits of laughter, as she wiggled around and kicked her legs, trying to get away from the older girl.

"Alright, I think it's time for you to stop torturing my daughter," Soul stated as he picked the six year old Reaper up, and smiled to his daughter, while Dixie just happily giggled as she wrapped her little arms around her 'Uncle Soul's' neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Dad," Swift said with a smile, as she was happy that her Dad had saved her from dying of laughter, while she sat up in her bed and yawned slightly.

"No problem, now are you two coming downstairs for some breakfast?" Soul asked.

"You bet," Dixie nodded with a smile to Soul, while the Death Scythe put her down to stand on the bedroom floor.

"Yeah sure, whatever," Swift said, before she lay back down in her bed, still feeling quite tired.

"Come on Swift, get up already," Dixie pestered the younger girl again, as she tugged on her long, pure white hair, which is now spiked up on one side just like her Dad's (but her's is on the opposite side to Soul's).

Swift just ignored her friend, as she turned away from the Reaper and sighed again slightly.

"I'll tickle you again," Dixie warned with a smirk to the younger girl, while Soul just smiled to the young Reaper slightly.

Swift immediately sat up in her bed as she looked to Dixie, "Fine I'll get up," she stated as she gave up, and pushed the covers off of her.

"YAY!" Dixie cheered as she was happy with successfully getting her friend to get up and out of bed.

….

A little later Dixie and Swift were in the dining room on the second floor, sitting at the table, waiting for their breakfast.

"Hey," Kid called to the two young girls as he and Maka came down the stairs.

"Daddy," Dixie smiled happily to her Dad as she jumped off her chair, and ran up to her Father.

"Hey Baby girl, you're up early today," Kid stated with a smile as he picked his daughter up, and cuddled her.

"Dad, I thought I told you to stop calling me that, I'm not a baby anymore," Dixie stated with a slight frown to her Dad.

"You'll always be my baby girl, no matter how old you get," the older Reaper stated as he kissed his daughter on her forehead, while she pouted to him slightly.

"Is your Dad babying you again, Girly?" Maka asked with a smile to her daughter.

Dixie nodded, before she greeted her Mother happily, "Morning Mummy," she said as her Dad passed the little Reaper to her Mother.

"I don't 'baby' her, I just want to show her how much I love her, because I love her so much," Kid teased his daughter as he showered her with kisses.

"D-Dad, quit it," Dixie turned away from her Dad as she giggled at him, while trying to make him stop kissing her.

"Alright, let's get you some breakfast shall we?" Kid asked as he stopped teasing Dixie and Maka handed the six year old back to her Dad, before he hugged her tightly.

"Yeah," Dixie replied with a nod as she smiled to her Dad, before he walked over to the dining room table, and sat her back down in her chair, which was besides Swift's.

Maka came and sat across from her daughter at the table, while Kid went to go and help make breakfast for everyone, in the kitchen. Maka chuckled slightly as she noticed that Swift was falling asleep as she sat at the table, while she waited for her breakfast.

"Swift, you can't sleep on the table," Dixie groaned slightly as she also noticed the younger girl beside her falling asleep, while she shook her shoulder, and tried to wake her up.

Swift just sighed slightly, as she turned away from her older friend, and tried to ignore the young Reaper, while she sat slouched forward in her chair, with her arms resting folded on the table, and her head was lay upon them, with her ruby-red eyes shut tight.

….

Later in the afternoon Liz and Patty had gone out shopping for a few things, while dragging Soul along with them, and Kid and Maka were left to take care of the girls at the mansion.

Kid had decided to call Black Star and Tsubaki, and get them to bring their four year old son (Sky) round for a play-date with Dixie and Swift.

Tsubaki and Black Star did have a daughter before Sky, named Lily, but she unfortunately died of cot death soon after she came home. So after losing two children they all consider Sky to be a little miracle.

"Hey Tsubaki, it's Kid," Kid greeted as he called Tsubaki on the mansion's phone.

"Oh hey Kid, is everything alright?" Tsubaki asked, wondering why the Reaper had called her out of the blue like this.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Maka and I was just wondering if you would like to bring Sky round, he could play with the girls for a bit," Kid explained.

"Sure, that sounds nice, plus I've been meaning to get him and Black Star out of the house lately," Tsubaki stated with a smile.

"Great, it's just Maka, me and the girls here, Liz and Patty have dragged Soul to do some shopping with them,"

"Alright that's fine, so we'll see you in a bit, right?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, sure-

"DADDY, SWIFT HURT HER HEAD!" Dixie called to her Dad, distracting him from his phone call.

"Sorry Tsubaki, gotta go," Kid sighed nervously.

"Its fine, bye Kid," Tsubaki replied with a slight chuckle, before Kid ended the call with her, and went to see his daughter.

…...

Kid was in Dixie and Swift's bedroom with the two six year olds, while Maka was in the kitchen downstairs making lunch for everyone.

Swift sighed slightly as she wiped her tear-filled eyes, and rubbed her bruised forehead, while Dixie sat beside her on the younger girl's bed, and Kid was looking to the bruise on the white-haired girl's forehead.

"So how did she do this exactly?" Kid asked as he noticed that the bruise was quite swollen.

"She fell off her bed," Dixie stated as she looked to Swift and smiled to her slightly, while Swift was silent.

"Well it's not that bad, it should heal soon," Kid stated as he moved Swift's short bangs away from her eyes, before he lay a hand over her bruise, and healed her aching forehead, while his hand glowed golden for a few minutes.

"See, I said you would be fine, Swift," Dixie stated, before she started to make the younger girl cheer up and giggle, as she looked at her from an upside-down position, and made funny faces at her.

Swift just giggled slightly at her older friend being silly, while Kid smiled to the two girls happily.

Kid soon heard someone ring the doorbell, and he and the two girls went to go and answer it, already having a good idea on who it could be.

As Kid answered the door, opening it wide, he smiled to their 'guests' before Dixie and Swift came to greet the visitors at the door.

Dixie smiled as she spotted a small, four year old boy, with dark blue eyes (just like his Mother) and spiky, light blue hair (just like his Dad, but his hair grows down, rather than up), she immediately hugged the younger boy happily.

"Sky," Swift called to the boy, before the two young girls dragged him into the manor, and led him into the lounge.

Black Star and Tsubaki were invited in by Kid, as the Reaper shut the door behind them, before all three of them followed the children into the lounge, while Dixie, Swift and Sky were all running around and playing with one another happily.

"Tsubaki, Black Star," Maka called to the two visitors as she came out of the kitchen, and walked into the lounge.

"Hey Maka," Tsubaki smiled to the Scythe Meister as she greeted her and Black Star happily.

"Are you three staying for lunch?" Maka asked as she noticed Sky running around with the two six year old girls.

"I don't know think we can really stay for very long," Tsubaki stated nervously.

"Aww come on Mum, please?" Sky begged as he heard the conversation going on between the two Mothers, while he stopped running around with Dixie and Swift, and pouted to his Mother slightly.

Tsubaki looked to her son's puppy-dog eyes, before she looked to her husband for any help. Black Star just shrugged his shoulders slightly and smiled nervously to his wife. Tsubaki sighed in defeat slightly as she turned back to her son.

"Fine, but after lunch, we have to heading home, alright?" Tsubaki stated.

"YAY!" Sky cheered as he ran off to carry on playing with his two friends again happily.

"WE'RE BACK!" everyone heard a familiar cheerful, childish voice call out as the three young kids ran into the entrance hall, closely followed by the four adults.

"Hey, could you help with these bags please?" Liz asked as her and Patty had just come back from their little shopping trip.

"Yeah sure," Kid nodded as he smiled to Liz, and helped her out with carrying the bags inside, while Maka and Tsubaki greeted the sisters.

"Patty!" Dixie happily called to the younger twin, as she smiled up at her.

"Hey Dixie-chan," Patty greeted the young Reaper, as she picked her up and hugged her tightly, while Dixie giggled happily.

"Tsubaki said that Sky can stay around for lunch," Dixie stated.

"Really? That's great," Patty replied, before she put Dixie back down on the floor, and started chasing her around the entrance hall, with Sky and Swift joining in as well, as the young children all laughed happily, while the younger twin chased them all back into the lounge.

"Wow, did you buy the whole store?" Kid asked as he could feel how heavy all the bags were in hands.

"Yeah well most of it is just Patty's," Liz stated as she sighed slightly.

"That's no surprise," Kid replied with a smile, while they all walked back into the lounge.

"Hey, where's Dad?" Swift asked as she stopped running around for a minute, and looked around the room, searching for her Father.

"Oh, he ran into an old friend in the shops, so they went off to catch up for a bit," Liz explained as she walked over to her daughter, and picked her up.

"An old friend?" Maka questioned as she looked to the older twin a little confused.

"Yeah some girl, 'Blair' I believe was her name," Liz stated.

"She came back?" Maka asked, seeming surprised.

"Did you know her as well Maka?" Kid asked.

"She was a magical cat of some kind, that started lounging off of us, after we mistook her for being a witch," Maka explained.

"What happened to her?" Liz asked.

"She stopped hanging around our apartment so much when the Kishin woke up, and after we all defeated it, she left Death City, said something about getting a real life for herself, or something like that," Maka stated.

"Is Dad going to be back soon?" Swift asked, looking a little concerned.

"Swift, your Dad's just catching up with an old friend of his, he'll be home soon, okay?" Kid reassured the little girl with a kind smile.

"Okay," Swift nodded with a smile to Kid, before Liz put her down, so she could go back to playing with Sky, Dixie and Patty.

' _I just hope that Soul doesn't do anything stupid while being around that girl,'_ Maka thought with a slight sigh.

….

Blair and Soul had decided to go to the bar to catch up for a bit.

"Wow I can't believe that Black Star is a Father now," Blair stated as she and Soul sat at the bar, drinking some red wine, while they talked.

"I know, I still can't believe it sometimes," Soul stated with a slight chuckle.

"And Maka had a daughter with that Reaper boy? I sure missed a lot while I was gone huh?" Blair asked with a slight smile.

"Yeah kinda, what have you been doing while you were away?" Soul asked.

"Oh nothing much really, tried getting a few jobs, but most of them ended with dead ends," Blair explained with a slight sigh.

"Aww, I'm sorry Blair," Soul frowned as he felt sorry for his old friend.

"It's alright, so what about you? Anything interesting happen in your life while I was away?" Blair asked, changing the subject, to lighten the mood.

"Well…not really…" Soul paused as he wasn't sure if he should tell Blair about Liz and Swift just yet, while he looked to the girl nervously for a moment.

"You know I really missed you Soul," Blair stated with a slight smile to the Death Scythe.

"Yeah, I missed you too, Blair," Soul smiled back.

Blair stroked Soul's cheek lightly, while he just smiled to the girl and sighed slightly, "Hey you wanna come round to my place for a bit?" she asked nervously.

"You have your own place now?" Soul asked, seeming a little surprised.

"Yeah, it's not very big, or anything impressive, but it might be a better place to talk, then this bar," Blair explained as she removed her hand from Soul's face.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. It's not too far away from here right?" Soul asked, not really wanting to walk for a long time, as he stood up from his seat.

"No don't worry, it's only down the road from here," Blair stated with another smile to Soul.

"Alright then, let's go," Soul replied as he smiled back to Blair and held his hand out, for her to take.

Blair just nodded as she took Soul's hand and stood up from her seat.

"Oh, but I can't stay that long, alright?" Soul stated.

"That's fine," Blair replied, before the two left the bar, hand in hand.

…...

The next morning Soul had woken up with a pounding headache, as he sat up in the bed he was laying in, and rubbed his head slightly. Soul looked around the room, and noticed that it wasn't his and Liz's, and neither was the bed that he was laying in, in fact he was pretty sure that this room wasn't even in the mansion.

He sighed slightly as he could feel his arms and legs aching, and he was feeling awfully hot and sweaty as he looked down to his chest, and his eyes widened slightly. The only thing he was wearing was his boxer shorts from yesterday, and was drenched in sweat.

' _What? Where am I? Why am I only in my boxers?'_ Soul questioned as he looked around the room in panic, "What happened last night?" he asked himself, as he ran his fingers through his pure white hair, and sighed again.

"Hey," Soul heard a familiar voice call to him from the other side of the room.

Soul looked to where he heard the voice and his eyes widened slightly, as he saw Blair in a purple dressing gown, while she was leaning against the door-frame, and smiling to him.

"Blair?"

"Morning, did you sleep well?" Blair asked as she walked over to Soul, and lay a light kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, what happened last night?" Soul asked as he seemed very confused.

"Well we came back to my place, had some more drinks, talked a bit more, and then went to bed. I didn't think you would make it back to the mansion on your own, so I decided to let you stay the night," Blair explained as she sat on her bed.

"Okay, but what happened between us after that?" Soul asked.

"Soul don't you remember? We spelt together," Blair stated, as she seemed a little taken aback that Soul had forgotten what had happed between them last night.

"No, no, no, I can't have slept with you last night, I can't…"

"Soul, are you alright?" Blair asked as Soul started to panic and jumped out of the bed, trying to find his clothes.

"No, no I'm not, b-because if I had sex with you last night, that means that I'm a cheater, and it means that I'm horrible, and don't deserve the wonderful wife, and the beautiful daughter that I've got back at home, and if they find out, then I-

"Soul, calm down, it's okay," Blair stated as she got up and walked over to Soul, while he was still searching for his clothes from yesterday.

"No, it's not okay, what if they find out? What if they leave me? What am I going to do? I don't want them to leave me, I mean they both mean so much to me, and so I can't-

Blair cut Soul's panicked rambling off, as she pressed her lips to his, and rested a hand on the Death Scythe's shoulder. Soul's eyes widened slightly as Blair had completely caught him off guard.

The two's lips parted as Blair smiled to Soul slightly, while he was stood speechless, "Come, sit," she whispered as she walked Soul back over to her bed, as they both sat back down on it.

"I'm married Blair, and I've got a six year old daughter, they will leave me if they find out," Soul stated as he seemed calmer now, but looked away from Blair slightly.

"Then we'll make sure they don't find out," Blair stated.

"What?"

"It'll be our secret alright? No one has to know," Blair explained as she smiled to Soul.

"Really?" Soul asked as he looked back to Blair.

Blair just nodded, before she moved closer to Soul, and hugged him tightly. Soul sighed slightly, "I'm sorry Blair," he whispered.

"It's okay," Blair replied as she smiled when she felt the weapon hug her back, "I won't tell anyone,"

Soul just replied with a slight nod, before the two let go of each other, "You should probably head back to the mansion then, your family will be wondering where you are," Blair stated.

"What am I going to tell them?" Soul asked.

"Tell them you got lost on your way home or something. Don't worry Soul last night was my fault anyway, I shouldn't have asked you to stay the night," Blair stated.

"This wasn't your fault, I can just be so stupid sometimes, I'm sorry,"

"You're not stupid Soul, and you do deserve that family that you have, after all I can see how much you love and treasure them," Blair stayed as she kissed Soul on his forehead lightly.

"Can we still be friends after this? I mean I know we can't just forget what happened here last night but-

Blair cut Soul off again as she pressed her lips to his. She smiled to the weapon again, as their lips parted, "We can still be friends, last night was just a bit of fun, it didn't mean anything," Blair explained as she stroked Soul's cheek.

"But Blair-

"Its fine Soul," Blair stated as she silenced Soul by putting a finger up to her lips.

"Blair," Soul could see tears filling Blair's eyes, and in that moment he had realized why Blair had come back to the city yesterday, she had come back for him, "I'm so sorry,"

"We all make mistakes right?" Blair smiled as she wiped her eyes.

"Yeah," Soul replied, before he leaned closer to Blair and pecked her on her lips, before he smiled back to her.

….

Soul soon went back to the mansion after he had said goodbye to Blair, and even though the two made a mistake that night, it's a mistake that no one but them will ever know about.

 **...**

 **Sequel to this coming soon :D Thank you for reading.**


End file.
